A Naruto Fairytail Pun intended
by Randi Lion
Summary: Naruto read a book! Sakura and Sasuke think it's the end of the world! And Lee warps reality? Only I could possibly think of this story! So read! NarutoxHinata ShikamaruxIno NejixTenten SasukexSakura and more! What's with the squirrel?
1. A book and Reality

**Okay, so I wasn't getting a lot of answers to my question on the Halloween fic and I got way too lazy to continue that one so here's a new idea. An- Holy crap! There are two dead fish on my window seal. They must've been dead for two months now. No, I am not livening in a pigsty, we just got new carpets and my mom found a dead frog earlier. That was our last frog… oh well. Time to get some more! By the way, in my world, many of the dead people aren't dead. For instance, Asuma. He's not dead, Hidan the Hit man is just constantly after him and causes him extreme pain. I now present A Naruto Fairytail (Pun intended)**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, unable to believe the event that just passed. He had seen the most wonderful thing in the world and now it was over. At least Sakura would understand. But that wasn't the first person the 16-year-old boy ran into. Actually, the first friend of his that he met on the streets was Sasuke. Sasuke had returned from the evil and random clutches of Orochimaru. He was almost fully accepted back into society. Sasuke himself just couldn't get used to all the changes. Sakura was stronger, Tsunade's face was on the mountain, and now there is some male bitch trying to take his spotlight. A.K.A., Sai.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. "I was reading this book an-"

"Wait. You were reading a book?"

"Yeah that's what I said. So anyway-"

"Oh God! We're all going to die!" Sasuke ran back to his house hoping that the sky wouldn't start falling. Naruto simply shrugged and continued to walk. He found Sakura walking out of the library. Her hands were filled with medical books. Typical Sakura. Oh, well. She would understand how Naruto was feeling.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said-caugh-yelled-caugh.

"What? Oh hi Naruto," Sakura commented, putting down her books.

"Hey, have you ever read a book and really liked it and wished your life was just like it?" the spaz asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I just finished this book an-"

"You finished a book?" she asked, not believing what she had just heard. _What was it, half a page? _She thought.

"Yeah I have it right here!" Naruto brought a book fro behind him. It was huge. It must've been like 900 pages! Sakura only stared.

"You… read… that…?" she finally asked after a long silence.

"Yep! Hinata gave it to me and said I would like it so I-" Naruto was cut off once more.

"THE END IS NEAR!" Sakura began screaming as she ran around Konoha. "THE END IS NEAR!"

"What's her prob?" Kiba had just walked up behind Naruto, who was still staring at the pink haired spectacle.

"Well I told her and Sasuke that I read this book," Naruto explained holding up the novel.

"Oh, please. Do you really expect me to believe that you read that?" Kiba retorted. There was innocence in Naruto's eyes. "Oh my God you're serious." Naruto only smiled, thinking that at least one of his friends would believe in him. "Oh !" (Enter any curse word of your choosing) Kiba ran for the hills. While running he apologized to everyone for everything he ever did wrong and wondered why the world deserved this cruel fate. Naruto watched and sighed in defeat. Why was everyone acting so weird? I was just a book. Didn't the villagers admit that he had matured?

Naruto walked around the village to see if anyone would believe him. In doing so, half of the village began packing and the other half claimed that there was no point and this was their cursed fate.

Naruto walked into Ichiraku Ramen and sat down. He ordered the usual and failed to notice who sat beside him.

"Why so glum? That's my thing," the obvious owner of this troublesome lazy voice was Shikamaru.

"Well, Hinata gave me-"

"Girl troubles?"

"No she gave me a book an-"

"You forgot her birthday?"

"No. No one believes me when I tell them that I read this." Naruto let the book slam on the counter, making all the ramen bounce into the air for a moment.

"Well, I don't see why. It's just a troublesome book."

"So you believe me Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, hope restored.

"I sure do." _That's it. I finally lost it. I knew having an IQ of 200 plus was going to get me some day. Now I'm hallucinating. _"Naruto, I almost forgot. I need to go check on the deer. See you."

"See Ya!" Naruto exclaimed, exited that some one believed him. With joy restored, Naruto hopped off the chair and raced towards the Hyuuga House.

"Aren't you going to pay for this?" The Ichiraku guy yelled after him.

Naruto had made to the Hyuuga House. With out asking, he ran inside and seared every room. In the last room, he encountered Neji. The prodigy stared at the blonde boy with disbelief.

"Aren't you worried about being caught?" Neji asked.

"Sorry, I just have to tell Hinata about the book!" Naruto said. There wasn't a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Of course," Neji said as if he knew that before. _It's amazing what one would do for love. How much more energy it gives a person, not that Naruto needs any more. Why, just the other day I showed Tenten… Wait what? Did he say book? Did I just think about Tenten? Who am I talking to? And why do I feel like I have no privacy and even my mind is being advertised to everyone?_

"Because it is." Neji screamed and jumped into Naruto's arms. He saw Shino standing there with a new device in his hands. "You have strange thoughts, Hyuuga," the bug container stated simply.

"And you have strange devices that invade peoples privacy." Neji retorted.

"And you have nice smelling hair!" Naruto commented politely. Neji realized that he was still in Naruto's arms. But it was too late. Hanabi was already in the doorway.

"I don't even want to know." She gave a longing look to Shino before leaving.

"Shino, I think she likes you," Naruto said.

"Could you put me down now," Neji said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry. So where is Hinata."

"Out." That was the only answer Naruto got. Knowing there was no other reason to be in the room he ran out in search of the Hyuuga heiress.

It wasn't long before he found her. She was walking back to her house.

"Hey Hinata!" he called.

"H-hi Naruto," Hinata greeted him shyly.

_She's so cute when she stutters. _Naruto thought. Then he remembered his original purpose for finding her. "I finished the book you gave me!" He handed the novel over. "I liked it a lot. Especially the ending," he finished with a slight blush on his face. In the end, the hero and the princess lived happily ever after, but it wasn't the hero Naruto was thinking about. Since the beginning of the book, Naruto had imagined himself as the Hero.

"I'm g-glad you enjoyed it. I'm sorry, but I must go now. Sorry." Hinata apologized and walked away. Naruto could only watch and dream. Why did she always have something to do? Does some one want to keep them apart… besides her father? Those were the questioned that kept up at night. Those and 'Did I change my underwear?'

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto jumped at the voice. Lee was standing behind him.

"Well I read this book and-"

"You wish that your life was like it?" Lee finished his answer. "Well, how would like it?"

"Well," Naruto started shyly, "I want to be the hero, and I don't really care who the villain is. I want to be one of those loser guys who finds friends and save my beautiful princess Hinata," Naruto ended blushing.

"Anything else?" Lee questioned. Apparently he was writing the whole thing down on a note pad.

"No that's pretty much it."

"So the rest is up to me." Lee stood there with eyes closed for a moment. Then they flashed opened. "I have got it! Oh, this will be most youthful." Lee whistled. A squirrel came out form the bushes. As it jumped onto Lee's shoulder Neji and Tenten came around the corner.

"What's he doing?" Tenten asked.

"Is he?"

"Right now?"

"He's wouldn't."

"He is!"

"Lee stop!" Neji yelled but it was too late.

Lee punched his right fist into his left hand three times. The squirrel copied. Then he yelled, "REALITY WARP JUTSU!"

Nothing happened at first. Then a bright light flashed. Everything went light. Then everything went dark, and Naruto could smell hay.

Lee had used the Reality Warp Jutsu for the first time.

What will happen? Where will everyone be? Do I smell brownies? Is that pie?

Tell me how you like the story. I might put up a chapter for another one soon. I will continue… EVENTUALLY!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Fairytale Beginning

**I have heard from my fans (OMG. I have fans!) That they wish for me to continue the Halloween fic. I would if I could. You see, I can't think of anything. So I will continue my other fics until I can think of something. Sorry if you're disappointed. On with the story.**

**BTW: Every time there I a new character in a chapter, I will write up a short bio thing. You may not understand now but you will.**

**Naruto: A 18-year-old farm boy who never knew his real parents. He lives on a farm with Jiraiya and Tsunade on a large farm.**

**Tsunade: Hokage of Naruto's village. Plans to make Naruto the next Hokage.**

**Jiraiya: Owner of the farm. Taught Naruto how to fight.**

_The Fairytale Beginning_

Naruto woke up where he always did, in a pile of hay near the cows. He didn't mind much. He always slept there. He could here Tsunade yelling for him. He should probably start his chores, but he was too busy thinking about last month's event. The king and his daughter had come to the town. But it wasn't the king Naruto was so interested in it was his daughter. She was beautiful. Her long, indigo hair, and her eyes. They were like pearls, for she had no pupils. But they were so beautiful. That wasn't the only thing. She had looked at him. She had looked into his large, ocean blue eyes. This was the first time that Naruto's mind had been so lovey-dovey, but this was his first crush. Maybe she liked him back, they had both blushed. And maybe, just maybe, he would-

"Damn it, Naruto, if you aren't going to do your chores I'll throw you out of the farm!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto's fantasy was over. Bu he knew Tsunade wouldn't throw him off of the farm, she would just beat him into a bloody pulp until he was no more. He might as well get started. Naruto got up and began to milk the cows, which took a while, seeing how large the farm was. After he was finished, he let them out to graze and went to the chicken coop.

"Hello, chickens!" Naruto said happily. The blonde had an evil smile on his face. It was Thursday, and every Thursday he would give one of the loudest and annoying chicken to his little friend. "Well, it seems you're being loud again, Bennie." He said, looking at her crazily. "You should meet Kyuubi!" With that he picked up the chicken and brought her to the brush by the farm.

The bushes started to rustle. A large, no, huge fox came out of them. Naruto and the fox got a long very well. Naruto thought that maybe Kyuubi would even listen to him one day! "Kyuubi! This little chicken is annoying. Pleas dispose of her." Naruto through Bennie into Kyuubi's mouth, who gladly ate her. "It's a good thing Granny Tsunade will never know!" Naruto patted Kyuubi on the head.

"Are you still thinking of the princess?" Kyuubi wondered. Only Naruto could hear his voice though.

"Yeah, but she would never like a farm boy."

"Yesterday you said that you had a greater chance than any other human in the world." Kyuubi had a point. Naruto would always put himself down just to get a compliment from Kyuubi, though. He thought of he Kyuubi as his first real friend-like acquaintance.

Naruto left to go have breakfast.

"What took you so long? Tsunade was getting angry." Jiraiya looked Naruto over. "You were thinking about the princess again weren't you?" he smirked.

"No!" Naruto yelled so defensively, that it was obvious that he was thinking of her. Jiraiya only smirked.

"You definitely are your father's son," he muttered.

"What?"

"I said you should go get your breakfast before Tsunade feeds it to Tonton!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto ran to the large farmhouse.

"G'morning Tonton!" Naruto exclaimed. "G'morning Granny Tsunade!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"You did. Nut then Jiraiya told me that he taught my father, and that my father, though I don't know who he was, thought of Jiraiya like a father, and since your like Jiraiya's wife, and he's like my grandfather, theoretically speaking, you are my grandmother!" Naruto was proud that he could keep his mind on track of the situation. Tsunade wasn't. She punched him so far, that he flew to the other side of the farm. When he returned, she healed him, and then she punched him again. Naruto returned once more to see Jiraiya getting punched. After the violent family breakfast, Tsunade called Naruto into her office.

"Naruto, a messenger is going to come to our farm. I would like you to go to the town of Konoha. There are many letters that need to be sent. Some of the addresses aren't even in Konoha. You must deliver the letters quickly, once you're done, you should come back home. Am I clear?" Tsunade didn't get an immediate answer. This was going to be Naruto's first time out of the village. The last time he had been in the actual town of Konoha was last month, the same day he had seen the princess! Maybe he might see her again! He hugged Tsunade.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he praised her. Then he pulled away. Tsunade put her hands on his shoulders. He was taller than her now. She remembered when Jiraiya had taken him to train for 2 years. He had grown a lot during the time period. She only smiled.

"Come back soon. I don't want to be stuck in the same place as that pervert."

Naruto ran to his room to find everything he would need. He found sandals and extra clothes. He finished packing when he heard a rapid knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Naruto yelled.

**Cliff Hanger! JK. Character Update!**

**Rock Lee: A 19 year-old messenger seen throughout the story. If you can't recall, he warped reality into this fairytale. That explains so much, doesn't it?**

"Hi! I guess you're the messenger dude." A boy around Naruto's age stood in the doorway. He was wearing strange green attire and orange legwarmers. His eyes looked as if they could be on a rag doll.

"Yes I am, Naruto."

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Because I heard you talking before and someone called you Naruto!" If there is one thing to know about Lee, it's that every time he lies, he speaks loudly. Therefore, he's a horrible liar.

"Oh." Naruto was easily fooled though. "So what's your name?"

"I am Rock Lee, The Hidden Leaf Village's Handsome Devil." Lee announced, striking a good-guy pose.

"Ok. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and, um, I like ramen! So are the letters here?"

"Yes they are." Lee handed the mail to Naruto. "Good luck!"

"For what?" Naruto looked up only to see the back of Lee's uniform hardly visible in the distance. "He's fast."

Soon, Naruto had finished packing. Tsunade and Jiraiya escorted him to the gates of the farm. Jiraiya told him to put his fighting skills to good use while Tsunade acted like a worried mother.

"And don't get into any unnecessary fights. And when you're finished, come straight home." Tsunade ended.

"I'll be fine," Naruto soothed her.

"Yeah, let the boy have some fun. It's not like he has to save the kingdom," Jiraiya said.

"Bye!" Naruto had gotten a head start while Jiraiya was talking. He could see Jiraiya and Tsunade waving good-bye to him. Then he turned his back to the farm. He wasn't alone. Kyuubi would join him. Anywhere Naruto went, Kyuubi followed.

Back at the farm Tsunade and Jiraiya were still waving good-bye. When Naruto had left, Jiraiya had slipped his arm around Tsunade's waist. Now that Naruto was out of sight, she said, "You better get your arm off me unless you want it broken." Jiraiya snatched his arm away. That was hi writing hand. He couldn't have it broken. The two of them finally looked away and went back to the farmhouse. Now they just had to find out who or what was making the chickens disappear.

…

That night before Naruto slept, he heard a rustle in the bushes. He was prepared for an attack, but he heard a deep voice say, "Always ready for an attack aren't you, young kit?" Naruto frowned. "I will not call you a fox until you have proven yourself." Naruto was about to argue. "People may say that you are no longer naive, but that does not make you a man." Naruto stopped trying to argue. Though he could not see Kyuubi, he knew he was smirking. "I will refrain from communicating with you in the mornings and in broad daylight." Kyuubi looked to the stars. "You two certainly had an interesting kit," he said to someone other than Naruto. Naruto was going to ask another question when Kyuubi said, "Good night, young kit." The hard thing about talking to the giant fox was that sometimes it wouldn't let you talk back.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Naruto was always impressed by the large size of the town and many people. "Ok, so who is first on the list?" Naruto read the first letter. "Inuzuka? Ok." Naruto looked for the address that was on the letter in the city. He found a house that seemed as if it had a large backyard. It smelled strongly of dogs. He knocked on the front door. "Hello, is this the Inuzuka residents?" Naruto asked politely.

"No need to be polite," the girl at the door said. She had brown hair, black eyes, and red markings on her face. She took the letters and yelled, "Mom! The mail's here!" Soon there was another woman standing next to the girl. She had scruffy brown hair and red markings on her face. She had a large black wolf-like dog by her side. He was missing an ear and an eye. It began sniffing Naruto, and then it shook its head. Both of the women sighed. Naruto was confused. "Oh, sorry. It's just that we lost my little brother," the girl explained. She saw the startled look on Naruto's face and began to explain some more. "Oh I'm sorry, but you don't fully understand. I'm Hana, and this is my mother Tsume. And it's normal that my brother isn't here. Everyone in the Inuzuka family gets lost at least four months after they're born. I was too. Wolves raise us. Then we eventually come home. It's just that my brother, Kiba is his name; he should be coming back soon. He has red markings on his face too. If you see him, can you tell us?"

"Sure!" Naruto agreed.

"Thank you. And please excuse my mother. She's more of a dog-person."

"Ok. See you later… I think." Naruto continued to look for addresses and deliver mail.

About an hour or so later, Naruto became very tired. "I wonder if they have ramen," Naruto said. He went into a marketplace. After he enjoyed his ramen, Naruto decided to see what was going on in the town. There seemed to be a lot more action the last time.

Naruto saw a man with a scar across his face. He had brown hair in a ponytail. It was Iruka! He helped Naruto train when he was younger!

"Iruka!" Naruto called.

"Well, well. Long time no see! What have you been up to? Where are Jiraiya and Tsunade?"

"They're not here. I'm delivering mail to a bunch of random people Tsunade knows."

"Really? Well, it looks like you're growing up."

"Thanks! So, what's going on?"

"Oh, a lot of things. You know that famous sorcerer Sasuke?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded his head.

Sasuke was the last sorcerer of the Uchiha Clan. The Copycat sorcerer Kakashi Hatake had trained him. He had gone missing for two years. When he came back, he told people of a powerful sorcerer named Orochimaru. He had supposedly trained with him, but one day, Orochimaru tried to kill him. Sasuke killed Orochimaru instead. When he came back, he became the boyfriend of Sakura Haruno. She was a sorcereress. She wasn't as powerful as Sasuke, but she was strong. Tsunade said that Sakura had come to her to ask for training while Naruto was training with Jiraiya. She was now possessed inhuman strength and was a very good healer. Now they were the most famous power couple.

"Well," Iruka continued, "He and Sakura went missing a month ago. There has also been an increasing amount of giant attacks, and the king doesn't seem to be acting normal. In fact, he has had less public appearances than normal. There have also been more attacks from a famous gang. I thought they were more under than this. I hope this place gets back to normal. Well, I have to go Naruto. See you around." With that, Iruka walked into the large crowd before them.

"Maybe I can help," Naruto thought aloud. He had only one more letter to give. He looked at the address. "Wow! This place is far! Hm, I think it's on the way to the castle! Maybe I'll beet the princess," Naruto thought. He began his trek to the home.

He entered the forest. Naruto walked through the forest path and watched the trees go by. He walked for what seemed like forever. Then Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes, but it was probably a rabbit. Suddenly, he couldn't move. He tried to look down, but he couldn't.

"Why are you here?" a voice asked.

"I just want to deliver mail. Is everyone this picky?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No, it's just that people are trying to steal the live stock around here." Naruto could feel his ability to move his body. He looked at the person who came out of the bushes. It was…

**Yes!! Cliffhanger. Sorry about the Halloween Story. Pleas enjoy this one! R&R Please! I will continue… EVENTUALLY!!!!**


	3. Elves

**Hi. I. Like. Pie. Um. Cheese. Finally, I have decided to continue. I know it has been a while, and the population of viewers has probably changed. I have recently reread the fic, and there are soooo many typos (sobs) Oh well. I'll try to get better at quality too, because, well, I think I can write a bit better than what I have shown. On with the show!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own this computer that I'm currently typing on- wait. I don't own that either. I'm just a hobo who owns nothing. On with the story.**

…

It was… well, actually, Naruto didn't know who it was. It, or should I say he, was a boy, slightly taller than Naruto. He had brown hair that stayed in a ponytail on top of his head. He looked like he was bored and could fall asleep any moment. He was wearing a green vest and brown pants that were made out of cloth Naruto had never seen before. He also had earrings on his rather pointy looking ears- wait. Pointy ears plus brown/green clothing…processing…processing… computing… equals elf.

"YOU'RE AN ELF!" Naruto yelled. The boy simply winced at the volume of Naruto's voice.

"Could you keep it down?" the boy asked. "Some people might want to have a normal day." Then the boy looked around. "Can you keep a secret? Well, you probably can't but that doesn't matter. Come on out, he's not a hunter. By the way, I'm Shikamaru, and this is Ino," Shikamaru gestured towards the being that came out of the brush. She was…

…

**Extremely Short Chappie. Sorry. **_^Dodges knife^ _**Okay fine. Character update.**

**Shikamaru: an young-looking elf that is lazy and very smart. Likes watching clouds and hanging around deer.**

**Ino: an 18-year-old elf who was turned into a unicorn. Needs to change back.**

…

She was a unicorn. She had a light blonde mane and creamy fur. Naruto stared at her in awe. Unicorns are so rare. He never even dreamed of seeing one. Naruto went over to pet her when something flashed in her eye.

"Pervert!" she yelled, kicking Naruto into the great beyond.

"Ino, what was that for? He went to pet your _head_," Shikamaru scolded.

"Yeah but he had that look in his eye!" Ino argued defensively.

"You're a troublesome unicorn, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Oopsies." When Naruto came back, Ino walked closer to him to apologize. He blocked himself as if he was going to be kicked again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Sorry, I'm a bit paranoid when it comes to gestures of friendship. You see, when I was an elf, people used to try to hit on me and now that I'm a unicorn, people have been trying to capture me."

"You were an elf?" Naruto repeated.

Yep. But something happened, and… well, now I'm a unicorn," Ino mumbled. She appeared to be hiding something.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly hear what happened," Naruto said politely. He had remembered what Tsunade had told him, 'Always be nice to a girl in pain'.

"You'll find out soon enough," Shikamaru said. "Anyway, why don't you come back to my house? You should be tired after such a troublesome trip." Shikamaru led the group back to his house. When they got out of the brush, Naruto saw a large herd of deer. Shikamaru suddenly halted in the middle of the field. "We're here," Shikamaru said lazily. Naruto looked around for something.

"Where is here exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Well, _here_ is in the middle of the field that my family owns. You should probably stay here. We don't normally allow humans to come this close to our home with out a proper invitation… and, no one else really knows that Ino's a unicorn… they we're on an exploration with a friend, who… on second thought, why don't you just walk up to the front door over there and give my dad whatever you were going to give him. We'll hide behind this bush." Shikamaru and Ino were already behind the bush. "Go ahead," Shikamaru said, gesturing him to go forward.

"Wow, you're pushy…" Naruto commented. Naruto walked forward through the field. Several of the deer approached him without fear. They sniffed him as he walked by. Soon, Naruto saw a large house that appeared to be made out of a continuously flowing peace of wood. It lacked any blemishes or knots, besides the round windows and door. Could it possibly been so magic tree? When Naruto reached the house, he knocked on the door three times. He didn't hear a response, so he knocked three more times.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," A voice yelled in response. The door was opened by a tall elf, that resembled Shikamaru, only seemed older, lazier, and had a scar slashed horizontally across his face. "A human? What could've possibly allowed you to get past the barrier?" He questioned.

"Barrier? Um, I just came to deliver this, um, sir," Naruto quickly handed the tall elf the letter. The man took it and looked at the seal. He lazily began to open the letter and read it, dismissing the fact that Naruto was standing there. When he finished reading it, he looked on at Naruto.

"So, the enchantment on this letter allowed you to get past the barrier. Good, for a second there I thought I might've had to reseal it again." Another voice rang through the house.

"Is that him? Is he back?" Another elf came into the doorway. She was wearing an apron and he brown hair was held back in a ponytail.

"No, its just some mail. Calm down, it's only been a month." The woman huffed and stomped back to the depths of the house. "Ignore her, that's just my wife. She's just worried about our son. He and his friends left about a month ago and she's just getting fussy."

"Oh, okay. Um well, I guess I'll just go then. If I happen to see him, should I give him a message?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Tell to come back soon. This woman is driving me crazy."

"I heard that!" the woman's voice penetrated through the house. The man winced.

"Troublesome woman."

Naruto quickly ran back through the field, back to the brush, where Shikamaru and Ino were hiding.

"Did it go well?" Shikamaru asked lazily while eating an apple.

"Yeah I guess. Oh, your dad says that you should come home quickly, your mom is driving him crazy."

"That's nothing new." He stood up. Naruto suddenly became frustrated.

"Why are you taller than me aren't elves s'pose to be short?" Naruto complained.

"_That_, my friend, is a legend, built up by explorers who were depressed by the fact that elves are so much better than humans both physically and mentally."

"And they were jealous," Ino added.

"Well, I should probably get going," Naruto started, but Shikamaru grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Naruto stared at Shikamaru, who was wearing a very serious face. His face suddenly turned into an embarrassed grin. "Could you help us get Ino back to normal and find our friend? We tried, but far to many people attacked us. We're a pretty easy target, an elf boy and an unicorn."

Naruto gave him an amusing smile. "Sure! But how can I help you guys?" Shikamaru's grin faded. So far the duo had only planned on getting out of the forest. He hadn't planned much after that.

"I have an idea!" Ino exclaimed. "We can go find my friend Sakura!"

"Sakura? But I heard she went missing over a month ago," Naruto said, slightly confused.

"Oh, that's just what all the people say. Anyone that really knows her, a.k.a. me, knows that she just went to her secret hiding place on Mt. Fyoro. If you can help us get there, we can probably get her to change me back!"

"Cool, an adventure!" Both Naruto and Ino were totally pumped for the adventure. Shikamaru, on the other hand, sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was travel that far. It was at least 40 miles from where they were. And five of those miles were the barren land that surrounded Mt. Fyoro. It would take at least a week to get there.

"This is so troublesome. Oh well, we might as well get going."

"Hurray! Let's go!" Ino yelled. The trio began to walk to the mountain. After a couple of hours, they stopped for lunch. Naruto and Ino had been ranting the entire way about their lives and the stories they had to tell. Soon a question had popped into Naruto's head.

"Hey, Ino, how do you know Sakura so well?" he inquired.

"Oh, we go way back. Both sorcerers and elves are immortal. I've known her for about forty years,"

"Forty? Just how old are you guys?"

"Fifty-three," They answered in unison.

"But you only look like you're eighteen… Or he does. You look like a unicorn, and I don't know how to judge the age of you." Naruto was even more confused than he was before.

"Oi, Ino, I just thought of another story you could tell Naruto. Tell him about the time Sakura and Sasuke met. I'd bet he'd enjoy that, seeing as he's got a crush on the princess," Shikamaru winked at Naruto.

"Oh that's a great story. It all happened in the city of Glaudin, a city where really important meetings are held…

**Hurray! I'm back! Eventually has come. So the next chapter will have that meeting. I am also planning on putting designs of everyone's outfits on my deviantart account, so please check it out! (Those are also on the eventually list.) The url is on my profile. TTYL!**


End file.
